


【唐白同人】[ABO/双A]《在那之后》

by ysl1041294818



Category: Beta就不是人了吗》, 《Beta怎么了, 双A/AA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysl1041294818/pseuds/ysl1041294818
Summary: 一段有名无实的婚姻，在其终于要终止的时候，唐念才明白白实对于他的意义。利益和感情的权衡中，向来深沉有手腕的唐念，会选择……？
Relationships: 唐念/白实
Kudos: 4





	【唐白同人】[ABO/双A]《在那之后》

**Author's Note:**

> 《Beta怎么了，Beta就不是人了吗》是茶深原先连载于贴吧，后发表于白熊上的一篇文。  
> 唐念与白实均为Alpha，有过一段有名无实的婚姻，一直以朋友的身份陪伴彼此。其他剧情细节这里不做阐述。  
> 因为副cp的后续没有再提到了，和小伙伴口嗨着就随手写了篇车，就当做自割腿肉的同人吧。  
> 有任何不妥的话请联系我，会自觉删除。

【唐念x白实】  
答应阿柚的车  
实际上我当时的意思是要不口嗨完了算了懒得写了(反正看得人不多(划掉))，想想既然已经答应了就硬着头皮写吧。(所以还不大声说爱我  
文笔特别辣鸡，逻辑特别牵强，ooc我的。如果能接受，请。  
-ready go-  
唐念站在小区楼道里，已经记不清这是自己第几次被挡在外面了。雨点和水痕把楼道的窗户糊了个严实，只留下几个晕开的微弱亮点。  
狼狈和无助已经从唐念的生活里消失太久了，久到他都差点忘记，自己曾经有过与母亲一起蜗居在棚屋区、需要人接济才能勉强度日的时光。  
那个时候的他身边还有白实，现在他拥有了一切，却偏偏把最重要的东西弄丢了。  
他一屁|股坐在门口的台阶上，也不管灰尘是否会弄脏他身上价格不菲的衣服，掏出烟点上，一言不发地抽着。  
楼外的暴雨依旧不停歇地下着，声控灯半天没有捕捉到动静，整个楼道随着灯灭而昏暗下来，只有烟头那的一点火光，在缭绕的烟雾中孤独地亮着。  
唐念看着那点火光，忽然一道想起了，与那时相同的，在日复一日的煎熬中，为了抓住一线希望而宁愿不择手段的内心。  
正当那根烟快要燃到尽头的时候，声控灯暖黄色的光忽然洒满了每一个角落。  
而唐念仍然坐在地上，有些愕然地看着毫无征兆打开的门。  
白实正站在门边，灯光下的五官依旧俊美而凌厉，只是嘴角边不再挂着那标志性地微笑，看上去冷漠却疲惫。  
“进来吧。”白实的手从门把手上滑落，后退一步回到阴影里：“这个丧家之犬的样子真不适合你。”  
唐念腾得站起来，因为起身太快甚至伸手扶了一下墙。  
他看着白实往里屋走的背影，露出一个并不明显的笑容。  
阿实，你果然还是太心软了。  
-  
唐念环顾四周打量着白实的新住所。这是个老小区，家具一类的物件都有了点年代，客厅里的灯罩上蒙了一层的灰，使得灯光显得有些昏黄。有很多旧摆件没有被打理，被成堆地摆在架子上，与周围的环境格格不入。  
他的视线落在茶几上的一盆吊兰上，盯了半晌才察觉到那股莫名的违和感在那里。层层叠叠的叶片中，最底层已经垂着不少已经发黄萎缩的叶子了，看上去蔫头耷脑的。白实有随手掐掉旧叶的习惯，这是在两人原来的家里绝对不会有的。  
一罐听装的啤酒突然伸到了眼前，隔绝了视线，唐念伸手接过，就见白实手里也拿着一罐，绕过他坐在了另一边的沙发上，拉开拉环仰头喝了一口，对着唐念举了举。  
“酒也在这里，有什么想说的就一并说了吧，以后也就没有见面的必要了。不要再摆出那种姿态了，你不是也答应要离婚了吗？我倾向于和平分手。”  
白实说到底还是个有自尊的alpha，他的温柔只是为所爱之人心甘情愿的付出，而并非能被人践踏的软弱。  
失望攒多了，是再多道歉和保证都难以挽回的。  
唐念知道说多的无用，单刀直入道：“过去是我没能做好，现在我已经想清楚了。李家也好，龙家也罢，我不会为他们做出任何让步，不管他们把我推到怎样的境地，我都可以忍。阿实，因为我现在只想让你回来。”  
“唐念，和你离婚，其实最大的收益人是你自己。”白实不为所动，语气异常冷静：“我给你带来的收益远远不及那位李公子，或者说，任何一个普通的omega。他会温顺听话，满足你的一切要求，不会像我这样总是揭穿你。他会为你诞下子嗣，运气好的话兴许是个alpha，这样小恬和林凡不会受到任何的阻碍，大家能得到幸福。这是最好的结局。”  
窗外突然大亮一瞬，根须形状的闪电穿过了半边天空落下来，有无聊的邻居发出了不痛不痒的尖叫。  
唐念和白实却是谁都没有去看窗外，他们坐在离彼此一步之遥的地方，商量着如何用利益来为彼此相扶的十几年做一个合理的解释。  
唐念直起身，立体的五官让光线在脸上留出漂亮的阴影，让他比白天披上温柔伪装的时候看上去更加富有威胁。  
“我不会幸福的，因为我喜欢你。”  
姗姗来迟的雷鸣轰然响起，震得人胸腔发颤。  
唐念一瞬不瞬地盯着白实，清晰而缓慢地说：“所有我想要的东西，不需要任何人施舍给我，我会自己去拿。omega算什么，他们根本不配和你相比。”  
“是，我知道但凡是你唐念想的到的东西，没有得不到的。但你真的确定对我的感情只是喜欢，而不是无法容忍有什么东西脱离你的掌控？”白实冷笑一声，直视眼前这位占了他生命里大部分时光却从未看透的男人，挑衅地勾起嘴角：“先就说最简单的一点吧，对着我这个alpha，你硬得起来么？”  
白实话音落后，房间内原本剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间就落回了冰点。唐念只是沉默，似乎不打算进行反驳。  
白实低下头，苦笑：“所以，话都说到这个份上了，你还是……”  
“！”  
白实的话语被毫不留情地打断了，他难以置信地抬头看向压在自己身上的人，向来冷静的表情出现了动摇。  
“咣！”  
易拉罐重重地砸到木质的地板上，滚动的过程中有酒液源源不断地从洞口里涌出，淌出一大片水迹。  
但现在已经没有人有心思去管它了，所有的一切都滑到失控的边缘。  
白实刚刚拿着酒罐的手正被唐念抓在手腕处，死死地按在了沙发的靠背上。他被酒水撒了一身，胸前白色的衬衫被染湿一大块。  
这种被压制的狼狈局面让白实极其不适，他怒道：“你要干什么！”  
唐念的眼睛依旧深沉到看不透，此刻更是混杂了几分危险的欲望。他目光下移，散发着酒香的液滴正顺着白实颈部漂亮的曲线缓缓往下流着，汇到锁骨见的凹陷处，最终隐没于领口，钻进无人造访过的禁地。  
他压下白实的挣扎，不紧不慢道：“你不是说没有我得不到的东西么？好，白实，你就是我现在唯一的目标，你最好有这个觉悟。”  
白实的眼睛缓缓睁大，下一秒，唐念的气息立刻就将他牢牢裹住，双唇也随之沦陷。  
这是两人彼此间的第一次亲吻，没有一点初次尝试时应有的小心与试探。唐念的舌头不顾一切地闯了进来，以掠夺的姿态横扫他整个口腔。  
白实从未有过这样的经历，根本来不及有任何反应，只能任由两人的唾液在交缠中交换着，混乱间咽下带着对方强烈气息的体液。  
换气的空档里白实用尽全力想把唐念推走，却被更加用力地按回沙发上，唐念喘着粗气，舌头用力舔过残留着酒液的侧颈，仿佛要把身下的人拆骨入腹。  
这样极致的纠缠让人生出一种过分亲密的错觉，白实恍惚间觉得心里有这样一道防线，里面藏着他对唐念真正的感情。而这道他一直如履薄冰不敢去触碰的防线，此刻被唐念亲手砸了个粉碎。被压抑许久的感情冲出牢笼，回馈到身体里竟生出一股奇异的酥麻。  
那是一种对肌肤接触的渴望。  
这种感觉却刺痛了白实，他的眼角不受控制地发红，却拼命用胳膊挡住唐念的胸膛，吼道：“你觉得你这样做有意思吗！”  
出乎意料的，唐念的手卸了力，被白实一把挥开。  
白实的思绪和他的前襟一样被糟蹋得凌乱不堪，他用微微发抖的手扶住额头，强迫自己冷静下来。  
“唐念，如果你只是想反驳我的话，我认输，你赢了。现在，立刻从这里出去。”  
“晚了，阿实。”唐念好整以暇地打量着白实，知道他已经是强弩之末。便重新凑近过去，一只手隔着布料抚弄那沉睡的器官，进而滑到白实的两腿之间：“我现在……只想从这里进去。”  
“你疯了……唔！”  
嘴唇再次被封上，与先前如出一辙的激烈，唐念的手不安分地在两人身上动着，动作间衣物被扯下丢在了一旁，火热的肌肤彼此相贴，摩擦出更高的温度。  
“我没疯，”唐念撑着手臂居高临下地看着白实，伪装尽数褪去，只剩下alpha侵略的本性：“我只是硬了。”  
可之后发生的事情却让白实不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
向来高高在上、宁可用尽手段也不愿意让自己吃一点亏的唐念，居然主动低下头，小心地含住了白实的欲望。  
这画面带来的冲击感太强，以至于让白实一时间不知作何反应。  
alpha的性器大而敏感，在口腔湿润柔软的刺激下很容易就被挑起了情欲，等白实反应过来时，已经充血挺立起来。  
向来克制禁欲的白实哪里受得了这种刺激，本能地想把始作俑者推开，唐念的舌尖却趁机转了个圈，从敏感的马眼上轻柔地扫过。  
唐念从未干过这种事也从未想过自己会这么做，他凭借本能舔弄挑逗着，一直到头顶传来白实诱人急促的喘息声，他才松开嘴，换成手去握住那已经湿润不堪的挺立。  
白实一只手紧紧地扣住沙发的靠背，面颊微微发红，在唐念接二连三的刺激下已经有些溃不成军，但眉心紧紧皱着，仍在竭力抗拒着愈发失控的欲潮。  
但是没有用，他听见唐念在他耳边又唤了一声阿实，充满磁性的声音在心尖上拂了一下，终于让他从那摇摇欲坠的防线上坠落，掉到失控的深渊里去。  
唐念把他整个人翻了过来，开始用黏哒哒的手指往那后穴里探去，上面沾着的都是他自己缴械在唐念手里的白浊。  
异物的入侵让白实内心陡然生出一股难言的恐惧：“唐念，别……”  
他真的打算就这样占有一个alpha吗！  
手指在紧致甬道里抽插和扩张的速度随着主人的急躁而明显加快起来，白实的呼吸也控制不住地变得更加急促。  
他的身体刚刚经历高潮，此刻还在贪恋着那时的快感，敏感的软肉紧紧地绞着唐念的手指，仿佛在把它们往更深处引。唐念没有放过这个细节，手指在细腻柔滑的甬道里转着圈按动着，不动声色地探寻着他想找的地方。  
alpha的生殖道口基本完全退化，只有浅处还留有一个敏感点。  
白实压抑地哼了一声，没想到自己的身体居然还能有这样的反应。唐念迅速抽开手，在他准备挣扎的时候先一步压了上去，硬热的性器不由分说地抵到仍旧狭窄的入口。  
白实躲不了，只能摇头，努力做着最后的抗争：“住手，唐念，进不去的……”  
唐念的信息素笼罩了白实，因为常年的相处，这熟悉的气息并不会让白实感到不适，反而有种全身都被抚弄的错觉。  
“早就应该做的事情，为什么要住手？”唐念一边说着，挺身进入。  
过了好一会，白实才从身体被整个撕裂的疼痛中缓过来。  
唐念进入后没有急着动作，而是细细舔吻白实肩侧的皮肤，啃咬出一个个发红的印子。甬道在这种微妙的刺激下小心地收缩着，吮吸着嵌在体内的肉棒。  
这种细微却清晰地感觉反而让白实更加羞耻，他把脸埋进臂弯，手指深深地掐进软垫里。  
这种微妙的默许态度让唐念心中一动，忍不住扶住白实的腰，缓缓抽送起来。  
白实的身体远不及omega的柔软妖娆，但他身高腿长，薄薄的肌肉恰到好处地分布在身上，柔韧的线条在腰部收紧，看上去性感又漂亮，反而更让容易激起alpha的征服欲。  
唐念留恋地在他的肩背上啃咬几下，加大了抽送的幅度。  
窗外的雨不知何时变小了些，嘈杂的动静渐渐减弱，房间里抽插发出的水声与两人粗重的喘息声逐渐清晰。  
唐念看着身下人的背影，不知怎么就想起了少年时的白实，也是在这样一个黑暗的雨夜，端着一个缺了口的瓷碗，小心地敲开了他家的门。  
少年的衣服有些破旧，面孔却是干净而漂亮，把手里珍贵的食物毫不吝啬地递给他。  
“如果不介意的话，来尝尝我家做的粥吧。”  
那碗热气腾腾的粥，一直是唐念记忆里最香甜的味道。 而白实，又何尝不是他曾最想摘到的月亮？  
他却被仇恨和利益蒙蔽了这么多年，一直到月光从身边离开，才发现自己从未离开过黑夜。  
“你是我名义上的配偶，以后也一直会是。”唐念停下动作，俯身压在白实的耳边，不容置疑地宣布着：“永远。”  
雨雾笼罩的老小区中，两个身影在陈旧的沙发上纠缠着，alpha充满侵略性的信息素在空气中彼此交锋、纠缠，不分彼此。  
以两个alpha为主角的性爱，注定不会是缠绵而温和的，他们就像两头只能遵循本能地野兽，想要见血，想要把对方都揉到自己的身体里去。  
这场交锋最终还是唐念占了上风。白实脱力地仰躺在沙发的软垫上，被打开的双腿还在微微地颤抖，唐念伏在他的两腿之间，仍在不知疲倦地猛烈抽插着。敏感的内壁被迫接受着摩擦，每次擦过那一点都会让他的身体紧绷几分，不可自抑地发出绵软的叫声。  
白实扭着腰想躲开这无法忍受的攻击，却因此激怒了本就神经紧绷的唐念，被死死地摁住后只能承受着更加难耐的侵犯。一直到混合着疼痛的快感逐渐积累至高峰，终于击垮了白实的隐忍，让他再一次在自己昔日好友的手上解脱。白实被折腾的整个眼角都是红红的，身体被汗水打湿，疲软到撑都撑不住。  
唐念往最深处狠狠一冲，抵在最深的地方，将自己的欲望也尽数释放。alpha的精液量多的惊人，白实被迫感受着身体深处被冲刷的触感，羞耻得浑身发抖。  
然而这场疯狂的性爱却不如白实以为的那样，会就此落下帷幕。唐念仍旧埋在白实温暖的体内，不知餮足地小幅度顶弄两下，在他耳边说着羞耻的情话。  
被另一个alpha玷污身体的事实让白实恼羞成怒，他一把推开唐念的脑袋：“够了……既然做完了就赶紧走。”  
唐念顺着他的力道离开些许，颇为得意地欣赏他的战果——向来把自己整理得一丝不苟的白实，此时发丝凌乱、衣衫褪尽，白皙的肌肤上全是自己留下的红痕，修长的双腿间也沾上了不少白色的浊液，整个人看上去混乱而色情。  
而这个样子的白实，也只有他能看到。  
“那可不行。”唐念得寸进尺地压了上去，在白实的脸颊再次印了一下：“我刚才决定了，我们结婚十几年欠下的这些，我得一点点地补回来。”  
说罢，狠狠地吻上白实的嘴唇。  
【写于2019年夏，原作者为茶深】

**Author's Note:**

> 【细节以及和朋友的一点讨论】  
>  1.吊兰的细节：原文有次唐念和白实聊天的时候，白实就顺手掐掉了黄掉的叶片（妈呀这什么人妻好男人）  
>  2.关于对峙部分：白实在唐念心里肯定是特殊的，这种困难时候接济你给你递粥的邻家小孩不是白月光是什么！（用力拍桌  
>  3.关于白实住所：原文里白实离开的时候并没有要家产，而且事发突然没有准备，所以估计经济比较拮据租的老小区。  
>  4.关于白实住所没有好好打理：心情不好无心打理。  
>  5.“唐念，和你离婚，其实最大的收益人是你自己。”白实不为所动，语气异常冷静：“我给你带来的收益远远不及那位李公子，或者说，任何一个普通的omega。他会温顺听话，满足你的一切要求，不会像我这样总是揭穿你。他会为你诞下子嗣，运气好的话兴许是个alpha，这样小恬和林凡不会受到任何的阻碍，大家能得到幸福。这是最好的结局。”  
>  柚：白哥不管怎么样都是优先考虑唐念的利益啊，都不考虑他自己的。  
>  灵：他做的只是离开，脾气都没发。当年给唐念雪中送炭的是他，现在被逼走的也是他，凭什么啊呜呜呜  
> 6.学着别人的样子写了一下summary（捂脸）好羞耻啊草


End file.
